


Drawing Your Every Outline

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jack draws the person he loves most.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 53





	Drawing Your Every Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Happy AKB day!

It was an adorable sight, really.

Crutchie, peacefully sleeping with only his head peeking out from his old blanket, the rising sun shining on his face.

Jack reached out his hand and gently ruffled his boyfriend’s messy blonde hair. He looked so precious, so sweet, so beautiful.

He had to capture it.

His glaze moved around the rooftop until it found his box of pencils and papers. He tiptoed over to it and grabbed it before quietly returning to his spot next to Crutchie.

He opened up the lid, took out a fresh piece of paper and a pencil, and began drawing.

First, obviously, was the outline. He started drawing the blanket first, lightly dragging his pencil along the paper, and stopping at the middle. He repeated the practice one more time before sketching out Crutchie’s head that peeked out of the large blanket.

Next was the hair. Jack examined his boyfriend’s hair. It was a dark shade of blonde, and it was quite fluffy and messy. He paid close attention to how some strains fell over his forehead, while others were skewed in haphazard directions. He erased the top of the head’s outline and began sketching that out, leading his pencil back and fourth along the head.

Lastly was Jack’s favorite part: The facial features. He glanced over at Crutchie’s face. He looked calm and peaceful as he slept. Jack quickly drew a few crested lines for eyes on the face, drew a small M shape for the mouth, and sketched out two interconnected lines for eyebrows.

It was done.

He admired his work. Sure, it wasn’t the best thing he’d ever drawn, but it was good enough.

He placed it by his side, and gently stroked’s Crutchie’s cheek with his thumb.

Just as his pretty green eyes fluttered opened.

Jack chuckled. “Mornin’, sunshine.”

”Mornin’...” Crutchie murmured. “ ‘Ey, what’s dat?” He asked, pointing at the paper.

_Shoot._

”Just somethin’ I was drawing earliah.”

Jack lied.

“Lemme see...”

Jack sighed. “Fine...” He gave in. Crutchie grabbed the paper, and his face lit up as soon as he figured on what his boyfriend had drawn.

”Is this of me?!”

”Mhm.” Jack nodded, his face flushed with embarrassment.

”I love it!” Crutchie exclaimed, kissing Jack’s cheek, making him crack a small smile.

”Happy ya like it.” He responded.

He was still embarrassed that Crutchie saw the drawing he did of him while he was asleep, but if he got some kisses out of it, then he could live with it.

He had to draw him more often.


End file.
